A Day In The Gardens
by Cheesepuffs97
Summary: Elsa and Anna enjoy an afternoon in the castle gardens.


It was a beautiful day, and Princess Anna skipped down the halls of Arendelle castle looking for her sister. She arrived at Queen Elsa's study and peeked inside to see her sitting in front of her desk with a huge stack of papers in front of her. She watched as Elsa let out a huge sigh and buried her face in her hands. Anna slipped inside and sat on the desk. Elsa raised her head and looked at her sister.

"When I became Queen, I didn't realize there'd be so much paperwork." She said with a weak smile.

"Doesn't your council handle things for you?"

Elsa sighed again. "They do, but I don't want to have to depend on them for everything. I want to learn how to do things on my own."

"That makes sense, I guess." Anna reached past Elsa and picked up one of the papers. "What's this one?"

"Anna, please don't-"

"Petition to her Royal Highness Queen Elsa," Anna read. "To appoint adequate resources for repair to the Arendelle Aqueduct. That sounds important."

Elsa snatched the paper back. "It _is, _which is why I need to concentrate."

Anna jumped down off the desk. "What you need is a break." She grabbed Elsa's hand and tried to pull her to her feet. "Come on, I'll have the cooks make us a picnic and we can go have lunch with Kristoff."

"Anna, I really need to get some work done."

Anna continued her tugging of her sister's arm. "Come on, it'll be fun!"

Elsa sighed. It was obvious the resistance, however persistent, was futile.

"Fine," she said.

Anna squealed with delight and jumped up and down on the spot, clapping her hands together.

"I'll go and tell the cooks to make us a picnic. You go get a blanket. A big one!" she said excitedly.

"Well go on then. You know where the kitchens are, right?" Elsa joked.

Anna put her hands on her hips and glared at her sister. "Of course I know! I've stolen chocolate from there enough times."

"You, too?"

They both burst out laughing. "Alright, meet me in the gardens. I'll go get some food." Anna said.

Twenty minutes later, the two sisters were sitting in the afternoon sun enjoying a platter of various fruits. Several times, Elsa had to scold Anna for playing with her food, and more than once, had to assist her to remove grapes from her nose, which was difficult with Anna laughing so hard.

"Honestly Anna, one day they're going to get stuck up there and I won't be able to get them out!"

This only made the younger sister laugh even harder, until tears were streaming down her cheeks. Elsa rolled her eyes. "I really don't understand you sometimes." She sighed.

"Don't feel bad about it. There are times when I don't understand me."

Anna suddenly jumped up and ran to the enormous fountain that stood in the centre of the gardens. "Elsa, come on!" she yelled. Knowing that she had no choice in the matter, Elsa stood and walked to her sister, who was now standing at the edge of the fountain, swirling her hands around in the cool water.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Anna asked. She admired the several dozen stone cherubs that adorned the fountain, shooting water from their mouths, from their hands and from the tips of heart-shaped arrowheads.

"I suppose. The stonemasons did a very good job on the-"

"No, not the stone!" Anna interrupted her. "Listen to the water. It's not a fountain, Elsa. It's an orchestra!"

Elsa listened, but all she could hear was the splashing of dozens of streams of water. "Anna, I don't hear anything."

"I need you to freeze the ground for me." Anna said excitedly.

"What? Why?"

"Because I want to dance!" Anna exclaimed. "Please, just do it."

Elsa sighed again. "Alright, then. Where?"

"Here, here, and here." Anna said, indicating several spots on the ground around the fountain. Elsa did as she was asked, and soon there was a ring of ice surrounding the fountain.

"Alright, now I need you make ice skates for me!" Anna said, pointing to her feet.

Not even bothering to argue this time, Elsa complied. The top of Anna's head shot up several inches as the skates formed under her. With a squeal of delight, Anna began to skate around the fountain, spinning and twirling and humming to herself all the while.

Elsa sat down on the grass, a small smile forming on her face. Even though she never expressed it, she secretly hoped that Anna would never change.


End file.
